<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Third Time's a Charm by SkyAsimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668243">[Podfic] Third Time's a Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru'>SkyAsimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Bodyswap, Crowley gets stuck as a snake, Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Exorcisms, Gen, Magic, Mutual Pining, Near Miss confessions, Other, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Crowley is trapped in his snake form by a malicious angel, and Aziraphale must find a way to help him out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Third Time's a Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts">Kedreeva</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046379">Third Time's A Charm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva">Kedreeva</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! This is such a sweet fic, so a big thank you to Kedreeva for letting me read it! Playing an angry Aziraphale was quite a challenge for me XD. Thankfully I recorded this prior to injuring my throat. I'll be editing some older recorded works while I wait for it to heal. Minor injury; it should be fine in a few days.</p>
<p>Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zq7eYZRi4DDcCfYCZWFo2Hmc90ezfAay/view?usp=sharing</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zq7eYZRi4DDcCfYCZWFo2Hmc90ezfAay/view?usp=sharing">GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Third Time's a Charm</a>
</p>
<p>YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/cwoVeRWqNJQ</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/cwoVeRWqNJQ">YouTube Video Hyperlink: Third Time's a Charm </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Very Respectfully,<br/>
SkyAsimaru</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>